Gotas de Agua Dulce
by Memories Left Abandoned
Summary: Part six "I always thought you were more of a lion or tiger sort of man." Based on a conversation in "Keepin' It Real" and Juanes' song of the same name.
1. Eva

"So you really don't know know what the G stands for?" she asks, twining her hand with his.

"Not a clue," he answers, glancing down at their hands. Her tanned skin is prominent against his, perpetually pale despite living in Los Angeles. "You're awfully adamant about this, Eva."

"I can't imagine not having a name, is all," she says. "I'm trying to picture someone trying to get your attention when you were a kid."

"I thought G was a name," he says with a shrug. "It wasn't 'til a while later that I realized not everyone's name was just an initial."

She bites her lip and smiles a bit. "I guess I just never pictured myself having sex with someone who goes by an initial."

He laughs out loud, a sound that makes her smile fully and butterflies take flight within.

A/N: This is based off a conversation Callen has with the Secret Service agent in "Keepin' It Real." The lines are something like, he has this rule about not dating cops and she says she must have been one hell of a cop and he's like yeah, she was. So, of course, that's inspiration. The title means Drops of Sweet Water and is a Juanes song (he's amazing.) I'll be continuing with random drabbles. Yay.


	2. Parents

Her eyes meet his, dark, piercing brown against ocean blue, and she looks away. "My parents would never approve of this."

He wishes he could empathize, but he never had parents, and for some reason he doesn't think they'd really care if they knew. Instead he takes her hand. "You're going to be alright."

"I know that," she says, but she bites her lip as though she doubts it. "I'm just saying they wouldn't approve."

"They won't know," he says, although he's sure that isn't a comfort.

"I know that, too," she says. She shakes her head and looks up at him, the ghost of a smile appearing on her face. "You can't comfort for shit."

He laughs quietly. "I know."

"Eva Perez?" says a voice.

She stands and begins to move, then looks back at him one more time. "Am I doing the right thing, G?"

He looks away, thinking, then looks back, prepared to answer, but by that time she is already being shooed in the door by the nurse, who's explaining the procedure in an undertone.

"I don't know," he says into the air, and he tries not to think about what he's losing.

A/N: Could you figure out what was going on? Maybe? I think that last line made it obvious.


	3. Wonder

She scowls as she sees him, arm bandaged, a cookie halfway to his mouth, and a geniune smile on his face as he sits in ignorance. She reaches him just as he bites into his treat. "Don't you look smug?"

"What?" he questions, spraying cookie on her.

She frowns and sits beside him. "I wasn't eligible."

"Why not?" he asks.

"Apparently my iron's too high," she says sourly. "Of all the stupid reasons..."

He smiles and offers her a bit of cookie, which she takes bitterly. "I told you to lay off the tea."

"Urgh!" She slaps his arm and turns away, pouting. "You would rub it in my face."

"Not at all, sweetie," he answers, placing an arm around her (which she promptly shrugs off.) "I'm just advising you for next time."

"Arrogance diminishes wisdom," she quotes, then adds with a bit of a smile, "and don't try to pretend you didn't pass out. I watched you."

She grabs the rest of the cookie from him as he sits in wonder of her.

A/N: A few things:

In case you couldn't tell, they're giving (or attempting to give, in Eva's case) blood. This little bit is inspired by my own blood-giving experience today, 'cause I sorta feel like a superhero, lol.

Eva quotes an Arabian proverb there, which I found online.

About last chapter: I didn't intend to offend anyone, obviously, and I apologize if I did. But let's face it: abortions happen every day, whether you support them or not, and it's going to be included later in the (non)-plot. Also, this really isn't a political forum, so let's leave our personal views on issues out. I find it odd that someone commented on the abortion piece but none of the slash I've written has gotten reviews that say "I don't support gays" or anything like that. So yeah. Thanks for reading, if you got all the way through that =)


	4. Empty

The apartment is empty without her; it's been three days and he's barely moved himself off the couch, much less his own things back to their original places.

He likes the new places better, anyways, he reasons, and he takes another sip of Corona.

Which was her favorite.

Frowning, he sets it on the table and closes his eyes

_and is swept back in time, to where everyone is happy, and he carries her into the apartment because she stepped on a piece of glass, and when he's finished bandaging it he asks her to dance and they do, Frank Sinatra playing softly when he asks her to move in—_

and then it occurs to him that he'll probably never dance again.

A/N: This one's angsty, isn't it? This is post-Parents, so you have a concept of the time…yeah. Sorry I've been lax on updating. There will probably more today.


	5. Fine

Nate knows something's going on—Nate tends to know these things, being a psychologist and all.

He also knows better than to say anything—G's always had a mind of his own, he reminds himself, and butting in certainly won't help.

So he worries from afar, avoiding everyone's questions about why he's staring in G's general direction.

A lesser woman may think he's attracted, but Kensi knows better, and she wishes Nate a quiet goodnight that he can barely return before she's gone.

"I'm fine, Nate," says Callen dismissively when she's gone.

"I know," answers Nate.

And he does.

A/N: This is sort of a lead-in for a new series I'm going to start, called The Mind of Him Who Knows Minds. Obviously it will focus on Nate. Like it? This occurs some time after Empty, which was the last chapter.


	6. Favorite

"Favorite color."

"Red."

"Favorite book."

"_Sound and the Fury_, William Faulkner."

"Favorite band."

"Something Corporate. Andrew McMahon should never have started Jack's Mannequin."

"I've never heard of them."

"Mhmm, I'll make you listen to them some time."

"Favorite animal."

"Elephant."

She props herself up on one elbow to look at him quizzically. "Elephant?"

"Powerful, wise." He hints at a smile. "Gentle giants, of sorts, but if you rile them up…"

"I see." She kisses him quickly, then lays back down. "I just thought you to be more of a lion or tiger sort of man."

"Nah, much too blunt for my taste."

She laughs. "Best case you've ever worked on."

A/N: If you couldn't tell, they're just sort of getting to know each other. I've never read the book, but I love Something Corporate. And the reason Eva's questions are ended by periods is because, in my mind, they're not in question format, they're just statements.

If you're nice, you'll go read the first installment of The Mind Of Him Who Knows Minds =)


End file.
